bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaronn Ekaraell
Aaronn Ekaraell (エロヌ・エカラエル, Eron Ekaraeru) is an , and the Comendador (キョメンダドル (将軍); Kyomendadoru; Spanish for 'Commander", Japanese for "General") of the Santo Velo. He tasked himself with creating an organisation that could protect in case of an emergency similar to the , and, finding merit in the methods of the , created the Santo Velo as a response. As Comendador for the entirety of the organisation, Aaronn pulls extra work as the Capitán (キャピタン (隊長), Kyapitan; Spanish for 'Captain', Japanese for "Unit Commander") of the Primer Regimiento (プリメル・レジュミイント (一番隊); Pureimeru Rejumiinto); Spanish for "First Regiment", Japanese for '"First Division").'' Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: Tessenjutsu Specialist: Zanpakutō Templario (聖騎士 (テムプラリオ), Tenpurēto; Spanish for "Templar", Japanese for "Holy Knight"): Aaronn's former Hollow abilities, as is typical for many Arrancar, is sealed as a Zanpakutō in the form of a katana. The blade itself is near unremarkable, with an average hilt, the tsuba square but otherwise plain, and is kept in a dark brown sheath worn at Aaronn's side. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command Discard (打っちゃる, Uccharu). Templario can be released when drawn, or while sheathed, a rare trait among Zanpakutō. Initiating Templario's release command results in a blinding flash of white light, tinted with a rainbow hue. This light envelops Aaronn completely, coalescing around his form before erupting into a pillar that shoots high into the sky. Dwarfing any Menos Grande with its size, this pillar is promptly ripped apart as Aaronn's true form is revealed. In his released state, Aaronn takes on the form of a massive Hollow — not quite the size of a Gillian, but larger than any Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde — towering over the battlefield. His gigantic form is that of a muscular beast, with skin toned blue. His mask completely alters itself, covering his entire face and stretching akin to plating well down the back of his neck, with eyes that glow red from beneath the covering. Aaronn's arms become akin to tree trunks, thick and durable, with sharp, bladed plating that extends from his wrists to his elbows. Similar plating is seen on his chest, much like a chestplate of armor glowing with blue markins, with his torso being partially encased. From this chestplate, two hardened portions of his body hang back over his shoulders, glowing with similar colour to his chestplate. His Hollow hole rests firmly in the centre of his torso. At alternating spots on his body, crystalline structures jut out; two on his shoulders and one in the centre of his chest plate. His legs are thinner than the rest of his body, ending in claws, and he has a tail, glowing with blue markings, that extends from his tailbone outwards. :Unlike many Arrancar, whose Resurrección form is almost completely humanoid with Hollow traits mixed in, Aaronn's form can well and truly be described as a monster. This is due to the method of sealing his Hollow powers. For a form closer to that of a Shinigami than any other, Aaronn sealed more than the average portion of his Hollow powers into his sword, leading to a drastic change when he releases. Trivia Quotes *(speaking to Shunsui Kyōraku) "Shunsui Kyōraku...each and every person has a thing that they refuse to sacrifice. You should know this well, for we are all the same. You Shinigami...and we Arrancar."